wikipenguinouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gauntlet of Gold
Teaming up with several familiar faces, the Venturous Three grow closer to discovering and solving the mystery of Wikipenguino's great-great uncle, the famed Zephaniah. As they near the location of the final piece of the puzzle, it all begins to make sense... Prologue Sunlight was shining through the windows of the Lagois Mansion. Two people sat on a couch around a table, anxiously anticipating something to happen. One was a blue puffle with round, dark glasses. Another was a lime green penguin with long reddish hair, blue face paint, a Puffle Ball Cap, and a red hoodie. Wikipengal45: It's going to work, right? He'll pick up? Terry Van Furry: Well, to be completely honest... I don't know if he will. Five months ago, Wikipenguino45 was one of the most wanted penguins to waddle the snow, all thanks to the scheming plans of the Puppetmaster. After a dangerous battle ensued between Wikipenguino and the EPF, neither side won anything out of it. The EPF had failed to realize Wikipenguino hadn't caused the things that he had. Wikipenguino grew distant and distrustful of many of his former allies, and promptly disappeared. Wikipengal45: It has to work. We need it to. Terry sighed. Terry: I know. But our need for something to happen won't necessarily make it so. A purple penguin wearing a dark blue suit waddled into the room carrying a platter with drinks. It was Dennis Kappa, the local caretaker and butler of the Lagois Mansion. Dennis: A glass of O-Berry Juice for Master Van Furry and a mug of hot chocolate for Miss Pengal, as requested. Wikipengal: Thanks so much, Dennis. Wikipengal took a sip of her hot chocolate while Terry pressed several buttons on the screen of an old, outdated, first-generation EPF Spyphone - the spyphone that once belonged to Wikipenguino. Just as a window came up confirming whether or not Terry wanted to call the contact he had pressed on, he hesitated. Wikipengal: What? Just press it! Terry: I- Terry still hesitated. Wikipengal: Well, what's the matter? Terry: After all these weeks...of chasing him, hunting him, almost killing him...what exactly are we going to tell him? Wikipengal: What do you mean? Terry: For weeks, we all thought that he was the perpetrator of crimes that he really didn't commit. You saw how he turned his back and renounced the EPF. How can we be so sure that he still trusts us two out of all people? Wikipengal: Well, if he really didn't see eye-to-eye with us after the whole fiasco, why would he trust us with his contact details and not anybody else? Think about it. Terry looked at the spy phone again. The window was still open, patiently awaiting Terry's confirmation that he wanted to contact Wikipenguino. Wikipenguino's profile picture was present inside the window, a happy picture of Terry's former owner and best friend that was taken nearly a decade ago. Terry pressed "Confirm" on the window, which changed to a call screen. Wikipengal and Terry waited silently and patiently through the triple ringing noise of the spyphone in the hopes that someone on the other end would pick up. CLICK. Terry: ....hello? Chapter 1